Shikaku Tantei Higurashi Tabito
Details *'Title:' 視覚探偵 日暮旅人 *'Title (romaji):' Shikaku Tantei Higurashi Tabito *'Also known as:' Virtual Detective Tabito Higurashi *'Genre:' Drama, detective *'Broadcast network:' NTV Synopsis Higurashi Tabito has lost four out of his five senses--his sense of sound, smell, taste, and touch. The only sense he has is sight, which he relies on for his job as a detective who has to investigate and find various missing objects. He works at the detective agency with Yukiji, his buddy and manager, and Tei, his adopted daughter. No matter what it is, Tabito always finds the missing object. His investigative methods, however, are a little bizarre. His eyes seem to be able to see everything, including things that regular people can't see, like scents and emotions. Without a single blood relative left in the world, the lonely Tabito pours his heart out on his job. Each case he solves brings him closer to Yukiji, Tei, and her daycare teacher Yoko, who all treat him like family. Wrapped in their warmth, his heart begins to melt. -- NTV Special *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership ratings:' 13.5% *'Broadcast date:' 2015-Nov-20 *'Air time:' Friday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Yume no Naka e by Inoue Yosui User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Matsuzaka Tori as Higurashi Tabito *Tabe Mikako as Yamakawa Yoko **Hirasawa Kokoro as young Yoko *Hamada Gaku as Yukiji Masahiko *Kinami Haruka as Ono Tomoko *Sumida Moeno as Momoshiro Tei *Usuda Asami as Sudo Emi *Ochiai Motoki as Asai Ken *Hashimoto Manami as Enoki Clinic nurse *Kinoshita Houka as Ota Hiroyuki *Kuze Seika as Obon Naoko *Kikuchi Yukio (菊地幸夫) as Lawyer Kikuchi *Ikushima Hiroshi (生島ヒロシ) as TV host *Nakano Hideo (中野英雄) as client *Yamazaki Hajime as Yamakawa Yoichiro *Kino Hana as head teacher *Kitaoji Kinya as Enoki Wataru Season 1 *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 9 *'Viewership ratings:' 9.19% *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jan-22 to 2017-Mar-19 *'Air time:' Sunday 22:30 *'Theme song:' Kono Yami wo Terasu Hikari no Mukou ni by Anly & Sukima Switch *'Opening theme:' Yume no Naka e by Inoue Yosui Cast *Matsuzaka Tori as Higurashi Tabito *Tabe Mikako as Yamakawa Yoko **Hirasawa Kokoro as young Yoko *Hamada Gaku as Yukiji Masahiko *Kinami Haruka as Ono Tomoko *Sumida Moeno as Momoshiro Tei *Wada Soko as Doi Junichi *Ueda Tatsuya as Tsuruta Kamekichi *Shishido Kavka (シシド・カフカ) as Masuko Sumire *Kino Hana as head teacher *Kitaoji Kinya as Enoki Wataru Guests *Kiriyama Renn as Murayama Akira (ep1) *Sugawara Daikichi as Uemura Yoshiro (ep1) *Okamoto Azusa as Nail (ep1) *Nakamura Yushi (中村祐志) as Clerk (ep1) *Aoki Genta (青木源太) as Taxi driver (ep1) *Toda Keiko as Kamekichi's mother (ep1) *Yada Akiko as Yaguchi Rinko (ep2) *Iriyama Noriko as Miyagawa Eri (ep2) *Kurihara Rui as Semakawa Yoichi (ep2) *Konno Hiroki as Koen Taiju (ep2,8) *Hagiwara Riku as Staff from Pizza place (ep2) *Ibu Masato as Yukiji Teruyuki (ep2-3,7-8) *Fukikoshi Mitsuru as Shiraishi Takanori (ep2-3) *Dachou Club (ダチョウ倶楽部) as Health centre staff (ep2) *Mashima Hidekazu as Yukiji Katsuhiko (ep3,6) *Kuninaka Ryoko as Nishizawa Aika (ep3) *Fukuda Yuuta (福田悠太) as Kawabe Kenya (ep3) *Takada Seiko (高田聖子) as Ono (ep3) *Watanabe Tetsu as Former detective (ep3) *Chono Masahiro (蝶野正洋) as Kenya's father (ep3) *Miura Takahiro as Hikaru Rei (ep4) *Maeno Tomoya (前野朋哉) (ep4) *Ikeda Tetsuhiro as Imabayashi (ep4-7) *Oshima Yoko as Hotel employee (ep4) *Hankai Kazuaki as Homeless (ep4-5) *Kitamura Yukiya as Richie (ep4-5) *Yoshida Eisaku as Inukai Akira (ep5) *Miyoshi Ayaka as Komatsubara Shizuka (ep5) *Toji Takao as Music store manager (ep5) *Okabe Takashi (岡部たかし) as Detective (ep5) *Yamada Meikyo as Shimamoto Hideaki (ep5,7) *Nagashima Toshiyuki as Gondo Hiroshi (ep6) *Fukushi Seiji as Gondo Hajime (ep6) *Takahashi Maryjun as Jun (ep6) *Nishio Mari as Yamada Kazue (ep6) *Tomosaka Rie as Haruka (ep6-8) *Nakagawa Tsubasa as Shiraishi Shoichi (ep8) Production Credits *'Original work:' Tantei Higurashi Tabito series by Yamaguchi Kouzaburou (山口幸三郎) *'Screenwriter:' Fukuhara Mitsunori *'Chief Producer:' Kamikura Katsu (神蔵克) (SP), Nishi Norihiko (S1) *'Producer:' Ogino Tetsuhiro (荻野哲弘), Jin Yasuyuki (神康幸), Kobayashi Miho (小林美穂) *'Director:' Tsutsumi Yukihiko External Links *Special official site *Season 1 official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2015 Category:JDrama2017 Category:NTV